Compressed air foam is used to extinguish fires and is generally comprised of a combination of water and a foam concentrate solution mixed together to form an agent mixture. The agent mixture is then subjected to compressed air so as to create a foam mixture for delivery to a fire. Depending on characteristics of the fire (e.g., related to size, fuel source, environmental factors) different agent mixture ratios and/or flow rates are selected to extinguish the fire. Current air foam delivery systems are managed manually by an operator so as to achieve the desired agent mixture ratio and flow rate depending on variables of the system.